Don't Dream It's Over
by LocalXmusicXjellybeanX
Summary: Recently graduated, Ally Dawson grabs a bus ticket, and heads to Portland, Maine. Here she meets three roommates, Dez forms a crush on Ally and talks Trish into having her as roommate. Upon meeting Austin she likes him, and Trish doesn't like her much. Will Ally be able to handle all of this or will she save a bus ticket back to Miami? [Changed summary a bit, titles the same]
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so for starters, I don't normally write _A&A_ fan-fiction, because, well honestly, I rarely ever watch the show. I will say that since I saw Calum (which until I heard him say it, I had been saying his name wrong) in season eight of _Smallville. _But that won't effect this story.

Also, one last thing before I get this story started, I will do my darnedest to finish this story, whether I get one follower, one favorite, or even one review. It may take me some time to upload or whatnot, but I will finish this.

Okay, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Ally Dawson! You know damn well that this audition isn't going to be easy!" I scolded myself in my head, as I entered the Portland Stage Company's auditorium to audition.

I wanted to do this. I just knew it was next to impossible. I would never conquer my stage fright.

"Nervous?" I hear a male's voice ask. He sounded about my age, and I didn't bother to look up since I had still been staring at the floor.

"Yeahsomethinglikethat," I mumble to the floor, and then back at my faded red Chuck Taylor's.

"If it helps, I was nervous my first time here as well," he tells me, as he comes over and decides to sit on the floor beside me, then I finally looked at him. He was maybe six feet, had auburn hair. I didn't bother to look at his eyes.

"That doesn't help much. Besides, I already missed auditioning time," I tell the boy, as I look at his odd wardrobe choice.

"Dezmond, but everyone calls me Dez," he introduced himself with a smile, revealing that he had dimples. "You can tell me your name, I won't stalk you. I promise, though, I may ask you for hot chocolate from the cafe down the street," he tells me, as he grabs his cell phone from his checkered pants.

"It's Allyson, but everyone including myself, calls me Ally," I finally reveal to him, as we sit there on the floor of the Portland Theater Company, and I twirl some of my brown hair, so it would curl up, and be out of my face. I hated my hair in my face.

"Well Ally, would you like to go for that hot chocolate?" he asks me curiously with a smile. Then for the first time, I looked into his eyes, and saw that they are blue.

"Sure, I would love that," I tell him honestly, and then get up from the floor where we were sitting.

"Good, because, technically since we're not auditioning, we're not even supposed to be in here," he tells me, as though we were to get caught at any minute now, and I was sure that neither one of us wanted that to happen.

We talk about this, and that as we exit the theater, and head in the direction of the cafe. The wind started picking up, and above us the sea-gulls chattered. The smell of the ocean air sent me back to when I was a kid in Miami. We even walked by a comic book story, and then finally we reached the cafe.

As we entered the cafe together, there were a few customers here, and there. One was ordering a latte, or something of that sort when a short teenage girl with a plump figure, long, curly raven hair, dark brown eyes and light olive skin. Her uniform hadn't seemed to match the requirement of the cafe, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Seymour!" she protests, as she comes around the corner, seeming excited about something.

"Trish, how many times will I have to tell you, that isn't my name?" Dez asks the girl, and then giggles, and rolls his eyes.

"Doesn't matter roomie, you know I'll have a different name for you every day of the week," Trish tells Dez, as she makes it known that Dez is her roommate.

"Who's the new girl?" she asks, as she seemed jealous, as she went back behind the counter to refresh the coffee, not that there was very much coffee ordered from what I could see.

"This is Ally," Dez tells Trish, as though he had wanted to keep me secret.

"Well Dez, are you ordering anything or not?" she asks, but begins to start the hot chocolate machine anyways.

"Trish, I'll take my usual," he tells her, even though, I had doubted he needed to. I looked around and noticed fliers of local bands that had been hanging around, a couple of them even autographed by band members.

"Is there a music shop around here?" I ask sounding interested, but also needing my music fix. It had been a long time since I had played in Miami. Often, I wondered why I had left. Then I come up with multiple excuses. In all honesty, I hadn't run away, because, after all, I was eighteen, and had graduated. I left a note to my father saying that I had left to travel to Maine, in which, I had no idea as to why. So with all the money I had saved up from my summer job at Sonic Boom, I bought a ticket, and left.

"Yeah, about six hundred feet, and take a left," Trish answers me sarcastically, as she hands Dez his hot chocolate.

"Thanks," I tell the girl, as I turn, and leave for the music shop. How I had hoped that they had as much as Sonic Boom, then again, nothing here seemed to have anything Miami did. Well that was except for the ocean.

As I exit the cafe, I hum the song that I had been writing on the bus on my way here. I knew every word, every note, every chord. That was what I needed to get at the music shop, a guitar. Even if it were an acoustic.

I check my pocket, and notice that I wouldn't have enough for even a guitar string. The best I could do was look. For now.

"May, I help you with anything?" I hear a voice from my left ask. I turned and saw a boy who stood about six foot tall, and had good looking with a slightly built body frame and messy blonde hair.

"No. Just looking," I lie, as I look up and notice his brown eyes. Then I notice the name on his name tag: _Austin_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

First, and foremost, **lizzyhoen** thank you sooo much. I really appreciate it. And, of course, the lovely,**Linneagb** once I get more ideas, I'll probably tell you everything.

This Portland, Maine is real, however the set up is totally different from the real Old Port, which is also a part of Portland, Maine, and the only area I am familiar with, and yes, there is a purpose, as to why I am making my chapters so short, but I promise, I will make them longer. Also, I believe very shortly why Austin works in a record store. Yes, a record store that sells vinyl.

* * *

I totally blanked on the previous chapter, and failed to mention this will be told in everyone's POV, so the last chapter was Ally. However, once A&A get around each other more, it will mostly be told in either Austin or Ally's POV since I have to follow what the summary says now don't I?

Okay on with the story.

She had seemed familiar. I just couldn't place how, especially since I had never been outside of Maine. Now, however, I would have to think of something to get her to talk.

"May I help you with something?" I ask, as I notice her looking at the stock of guitar picks.

"No," she tells me, but I knew she was lying. Then she looks at my name tag.

"You look familiar, did you go to the high school just outside the Old Port?" I ask just so I can strike up conversation, and see if she was who I had thought she was. I knew she wasn't, but still, I had to find out.

"No. I attended Marino High School in Miami," she tells me, as she picks up an old Led Zeppelin vinyl, and puts it back. I take it that Led Zeppelin hadn't been her type of music. I look up into her eyes, and I knew, I had somehow had a connection to her.

"That's nice, a Floridian," I tell her jokingly, as I meet her brown eyes, and smile.

"You're supposed to be working. Not flirting," I hear my boss, Roger protest, as he walks out of the backroom, and heads to the checkout desk.

"I wasn't flirting," I protest, and grab a vinyl record from the box it was in, and grab a sharpie, and quickly write down something.

"You do realize you're paying for that?" questions Roger showing that he disproved of any writing on a vinyl record case, even if it were a simple mistake. Though in the store he did have a few autographed vinyl's from back in the day.

"Yes, I do," I tell him, as though I had planned this all along. I scan it through, and then turn it around so she could see what I had wrote on it.

"Thanks, I'll see you around," she tells me, and then walks out the door. I wasn't sure if she had even seen the address to my apartment, or even my phone number, but something had told me I was going to see her again. The Floridian girl, who I hadn't even known the name of.

-xxxxx-

Dez

"I see those puppy dog eyes, and I know what that means," Trish tells me, after I watched Ally leave, and head in the direction of the music shop, which, was a record store, and I was sure that wasn't what Ally had been looking for.

Then again, in the Old Port, that didn't matter. We had everything.

"I just met her today," I protest, as a few other customers come in, and look over the menu board to see if they could find something different then usual.

"So, I know how you fall for girls. Look at Clair Montello for instance," she says grudgingly.

"That was one time. I mean yeah, she was Prom Queen, and we kissed once, but this girl is different, and you said yourself that we could use another roommate," I say, even though, Trish really hadn't said that, but I could see if I get her to say yes anyways.

"Okay let me get this straight. You want your newest crush to move in with us, and Austin has no problem with this," she tells me, as she figured out what I was getting at, and she heads back to work, as she takes a customers order, and then cashes them out.

"You know Lover Boy, it may be your day off, but, I'm pretty sure that Austin hasn't approved of that, and rent is due at the end of the month, but I'll text Austin, and see what he says," she tells me, and she sees my eyes get bigger with excitement.

"Thanks, Trish. You're the best," I tell my roommate. "Oh, and for the record, I work at the museum today at three," I add, as I head to leave the store and Ally walks back into the cafe.

"Where is Old Port Apartments, Apartment 27B?" I hear Ally come in, and ask me curiously, as we meet up by the door, in which, I was just about out of.

I look her in the eyes, and laugh a little, and then answer her, as I take out my cell phone again.

"Well, I can take you there. Again, not a stalker," I tell her as I put my hands up, as in relinquishment. She laughs.

"A simple, I know where that is would have been easier to say," she tells me with a giggle, as she puts up the hood to her hoodie.

"So what's your story?" I ask her, as I want to know more about her. I don't bother telling her what Trish had said about her being our roommate.

"I have no story," she tells me shyly, and then smiles.

"Everybody has a story," I tell her. "For example, I graduated high school, and work at the Museum of Art, in the gift shop since it helps pay for bills," I tell her, not ashamed of it.

"I play guitar, and piano," she tells me still shy. Why was she shy now? Had I done something wrong?

"Then you'll adore the apartments," I tell her. "And it here in the Old Port, we have venues on just about every block, and everything is easy access. We even have local bands that tour with each other, as well as big named bands that come to town," I tell her. I leave out the fact, that I live with a hopeful singer. The seagulls argue with each other above, and we were about two hours away from the tide.

"Well, welcome to paradise," I tell her, as I lead her into the apartments, and we walk up the staircase together, and a few minutes later reach the apartment room.

"Well uh, thanks," she tells me, as she instantly notices the Yamaha F325 Acoustic Guitar, and she seems excited to see a guitar.

"Oh that's our other roommates guitar," I tell her, when suddenly my blonde roommate walks out of his room, and lights up when he sees Ally.

"Ally, meet our roommate, Austin," I tell her, as I introduce the two. I could tell I had already lost my crush to Austin, but all I could do was try to think of something that didn't sound so stupid to say to her. Then I remembered that I had told Trish that I didn't have a crush on Ally.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**LinneaGB,** I know you're leaving for vacation, so this will be up and waiting for you when you get back.

For the other followers, and reviewers, thank you so much ****smiles****.

I am on writer's block, for my _Glee_ fan-fiction, but I'm sure, I'll get there, and since this may be my last chapter of anything I write in 2013, I'll say Joyeux Noël, Mele Kalikimaka , God Jul , Feliz Navidad which means, **Merry Christmas.**

PS. Sorry that these chapters are short. They won't be much longer. I promise.

* * *

Austin

"I'm headed out. Trish should be off from her shift about five," Dez tells us, as he grabs his recorder, and heads out of the apartment door, as though he had been in a hurry. Then again, Dez was always in a hurry.

"Alright," I tell him, as he closes the door, and then I look back at Ally, and smile.

As soon as Dez leaves, I invite Ally to my room. No. Not for that. Honest. I had an idea, and Dez, though he had left to get to work, and later classes, would approve of this, since it had been for him anyways.

"Ally, you said you play guitar, right?" I ask, though, I had already known the answer, and smile. Then my eyes meet hers.

"Yeah, that's right," she tells me, as she eyes my guitar that was out in the living room, and I noticed the hopeful look in her eye.

"Bring the guitar, and come here, I have an idea, and well a song I would like you to hear," I tell her happily, that I could finally find someone that liked playing guitar. Especially since, Trish was always at work, or with her boyfriend, Kyle, and Dez always being at work at the museum, or in film classes when he wasn't here recording some kind video diary, or attempting to film my music.

"Sounds great to me," she tells me, as picks up my guitar, and comes into my bedroom, and takes a seat on the bed, and plays around on with the strings, then I realize that she was playing a song.

"I don't know that song. What is it?" I ask curiously, as I found myself fascinated with what she had been playing. I wanted to know more. I needed to know more. Then my cell phone vibrated, stating that I had a text message, but I ignore it.

"It's a song I wrote while I was in tenth grade," she tells me, as she stops, at what I had assumed was the bridge to the song, and then she looks up at me.

"What's the name of it?" I ask, as my cell phone vibrates again. I guessed it was Dez, so I ignore it again.

"It's called _Run_. I wrote it shortly after my mother died," she tells me, and weakly smiles at me. I pull her into a hug, but she pushes me away.

"Don't feel sorry for me," she tells me. It was too late, I already did. Then again, I fell for her the moment I saw her, but I wasn't about to tell her that. Not anytime soon anyways.

"You should answer that," she tells me as she changes the subject, and looks away, as though she was observing my room. She smiled at the Jim Morrison and the Kurt Cobain posters. She even noticed my drumsticks on the bookshelf, in which, had been collecting dust.

I finally check my text message. It was Lyndsey Malland. My current girlfriend. The one that was in Georgia for three weeks. How was I going to explain this to her? For now. I wouldn't. I put the phone back down, and turn my direction towards Ally.

"So about that song, I wanted you to check out," I tell her, as I get her attention back.

"Well Kurt Cobain, lets hear it," she tells me, as she smiles, and places my guitar on my bed, as she shows that she's listening.

I strum the opening cords, and show that I really into this song. Then I stop, as though, I had forgotten what the words were.

"That was good," she tells me, and then applauded.

"You really think so?" I ask, as I get up off from the bed, and go to my laptop, which was on it's own desk in my room. Well, beside my bookshelf. I pull up my recording studio app, and open my saved document, and play her the original song.

"I wrote this when I was in my previous relationship," I lie to Ally, because, well I was still in that relationship for now.

"You know what would be awesome? Having Dez shoot a music video for it?" she suggests, as she smiles, and looks me directly in the eyes.

"Yeah, that would be awesome," I answer her back with a smile on my face, and I run my fingers through my blond hair, as though, I were trying to make it spiky.

* * *

-xxxxx-

"So what are you're staying arrangements?" Austin asks me, as he shuts down his laptop for the moment being, and shuts out the desk lamp. I hadn't thought of that. How was I going to answer that.

"I guess I'll get a room at the Holiday Inn or something," I tell him, as I had just thought of this.

"Well my two roommates, Dez and Trish, as I'm sure that you're aware of them, came up with the idea, that you can stay with us, for as long as you're here," he tells me. Wait. When did they do this? I mean, after all, I had only known them for half a day, and now they say that they want me as a roommate. Well, at least it was a place to stay.

"On what terms?" I ask curiously, and push some of my hair out of my face.

"Well, you look for a job, you'll need some rent money, and two, you seriously need some new clothes. I'm sure, Dez could take you to the mall. He's amazing when it comes to clothes," Austin tells me.

"You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?" I guess with a laugh, as I pick up his guitar again, and begin to play it, as I answered him, and look into his beautiful eyes.

"Do I really have to answer that?" he asks, as he grabs his guitar, and sits down on the sofa beside me, and begins to play something. His phone vibrates again. He ignores it.

"You really have to get better at answering text messages," I tease, as I smile at him.

"It's just Dez," he answers me, as though he had been used to this.

Then suddenly, a teenaged girl. Maybe eighteen or nineteen walked in. Her dyed blue hair was up in a bun, and she wore a hoodie, in which, I had assumed had been his. I knew this girl was Trish. So who was it.

"Hello Austin," she spoke, as though she was jealous of seeing us together.


End file.
